


Even cats get sick

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, James is just as much, M is irritated with the two of them, M/M, Q is stubborn, Sickfic, Sleep, they are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Q was tired.James had decided to blow up half the Shard and didn't even find the target.The other boffins had reduced R & D to a pile of ash.He also had to still upgrade the security system when 007 decided to steal his favourite mug.And his minions were very close to bringing Bond in just to get peace and quiet from Q's sniffling and sneezingON HAITUS





	

Q day had not started well.

Actually, it had started yesterday night, when 004 got into a spot of trouble while in a mission in Berlin. Q had to stay up until two in the morning.

When he finally got home, Q still had to feed his cat and do admin around the house. Luckily there wasn't a lot of admin you could do at two o'clock in the morning.

The second straw was that he woke up at six, which meant he only got about three and a half hours of sleep. Which was a god-send in his line of work.

London decided that today was a nice day for rain. So it rained. Hard.

'Bloody rain and its bloody chill,' thought Q, pulling his Parka's hoodie closer to his face.

As Q arived at MI6, he was immediately wished of to a meeting with Monerpenny.

"You look like death warmed over," she said, placing a 3inch pile of papers in his hands.

"I didn't brush my hair," Q answered. That wasn't his best comeback, but his brain wasn't really co-operating at the moment. And to be fair, he was feeling quite stuffy in the meeting room. 

Moneypenny didn't seem to believe him, but let him go anyway.

As he got to Q-Branch and sat down, his entire body darted to shiver, but he was still feeling like he was in an oven. Q hugged his parka closer to his self and sniffed, today was going to be a lone day. 

Half way through the huge stack on papers, Q felt a tap from under all his layers. One of his minions had the decency to hand him a couple of blankets and Q was useing them to their full potential. He also needed to remember to give the minions a raise. He knew how bad the salary was at this place. But at least they payed for dental care.

Q looked up at the offender and his day went from bad, to worst. Right in front of him was the imfamous 007. Q would have shoved him out the room if he had any strength to move. Bond had a smirk that meant that he was about to ruin your life, but it was wiped off when Q had a big coughing fit.

Q felt as if someone had shoved a piece of sandpaper down his throat and felt tears in his eyes because of it. He doubled over in pain. Q could see black spots in front of his eyes.

"Q? Are you alright? Should I take you to medical?" Bond suddenly spoke up. Q shook his head fervently.

"No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine." Q beseeched at Bond, but Bond look like he didn't believe him. 

He put his hands on his waist and said, "Fine, only if you go and make yourself a cup of tea."

Q looked at him quizzicality, but stood up anyway. The minute he stood up the world wouldn't stop swaying and the black dots became much more defined. He looked at Bond, who was shaking his head.

"You're not fine, lets go." Bond held his arm and spun him around. His head began pounding and the room was now upside down. The last thing Q remembered was being hoisted up before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I'm not doing anything, but I will continue! After exams! Which is two days! Be ready!


End file.
